Puppet Master: Axis of Evil
Puppet Master 9:' Axis of Evil' (Otherwise known as Puppet Master: Axis of Evil), directed by David DeCoteau (Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge) is the 10th entry into the Puppet Master series of horror films[2] but the ninth entry that's canon to the series made by Charles Band's Full Moon Features.[3] 'Plot': The film begins at the Bodega Bay Inn, 1939. Danny Coogan (Levi Fiehler) is making wooden chairs for a wedding reception for his Uncle Len (Jerry Hoffman), who owns the Inn. Danny tells his uncle that if it was not for his limp, he would be able to go to war, along with his brother Don (Taylor M. Graham), and tells his Uncle that going to help Andre Toulon. Toulon is guest at the inn, whose wife was killed by the Nazis because they wanted a formula, a formula that allows his puppets to come alive. After escaping Berlin to Geneva, Toulon came to America to hide from the Nazis. As Danny is heading to bed, he hears a gunshot in Toulon's room and goes to see what happened. Two men dressed in black leaving Toulon's room push Danny aside, and as they leave, he manages to get a glimpse at one of their faces. He enters the room and finds Toulon dead with a gun in his hand. Danny, whom Toulon showed his puppets to, grabs them out of a wall panel and finds that all the puppets are still there. The next day, Danny goes back home to live with his mother, Elma (Erica Shaffer) and his brother Don. Don is being shipped off to war the following week. Meanwhile, the two Nazi assassins: Klaus (Aaron Riber) and Max (Tom Sandoval), are heading to a Opera House in Chinatown, under orders from the boss, where they meet a Japanese saboteur named Ozu (Ada Chao Fang). She tells them that she's under orders from her commander, which are for her and the Nazis to work together to take out an American bomb manufacturing plant, destroying America's war efforts. They agree to work together and Max is ordered to go undercover as an american working at the Manufacturing Plant under the allias as Ben. Later that night as Danny and Don are admiring the puppets, Don discovers a destroyed Six-Shooter in which Danny replies that Toulon was attempting to fix him. The next day, Danny is working on the puppets he forgets to have lunch with his girlfriend Beth. Although late she is very forgiving, her boss Mr. Gifford begans to tont Danny for not being in the war. Danny then storms off and paces back and forth in his room, he suddenly gets angry and kicks a secret cabinet in the Puppet Trunk which reveals Toulon's unfinished puppet 'Ninja'. He also discovers the puppets fluid and puts it into Jester which suddenly revives him. The next day, Danny goes to visit Beth at lunch with Jester, he prepares to tell Beth about the puppets until he sees Max (disguised as Ben) flirting with her. Max then leaves her office and Danny rushes into question her about her knowledge of Max, while she tells him not to worry and asks to see whats in his beg he brushes her off and will give proof to her that Max is a nazi. Later that night Danny follows Max from the plant to the opera house where he sees Max with Kraus and Ozu, as Max and Ozu discuss battle plans. Danny sends in Blade and Pinhead to 'see what they can do', Blade is able to wound Klaus and Pinhead is able to retrieve part of the 'Plants' blue prints but is seen by Max. As he goes home he attempts to convince Don about the puppets etc. But he is to drunk. The following day, Beth arrives and Danny finally convinces her about Max and showing her the puppets, he needs more proof to show the police so he goes off to the Opera House to take pictures while Beth covers for him. Meanwhile Max is able to find out all about Danny and orders Klaus to track him down at his house. As Elma, Beth, and Don set up for Don's going away party they are startled when they hear a knock on the door, Elma opens the door to reveal Klaus holding her gun point, a gunshot is heard. Danny is able to take several pictures and returns home to find his mother dead, Beth missing, and Don severely wounded. Don is able to tell Danny that Klaus took Beth and to keep fighting, he then dies. Danny then combines Don's blood and the fluid and injects it into Ninja, which brings him to life. Danny and the puppets then set out to the opera house, they are able to sneak in the back as Klaus holds Beth hostage on the stage. Leech Woman is able to spit a leech in Buta's food while he is not looking, he eats the leech and it begins eating his throat open from the inside killing him. Meanwhile Ozu tells her commander that she will kill the two nazis and take the puppets, Nozoki-ya finds Buta dead but is knocked down by Pinhead and his skull is drilled in by Tunneler. Danny sends Ninja off to resuce Beth, he is able to help her escape but Klaus sees her but he is killed by Ninja who throws a 'throwing star' in his eye. Ozu and Max discover both of their fellow comrades dead, Danny is then able to retrieve Jester, Leech Woman, and Tunneler but is stopped by Ozu, Danny drops the puppets but Ninja is able to wound Ozu but not before getting severely wounded himself. Danny and Beth run and Ozu goes after them, Max discovers the beg with the three puppets and takes off to find Danny. Ozu goes back to the stage to discover the bomb missing, Danny and Beth arrive to show Blade setting the timer off on the bomb, before they could continue on with their plan Max shows up and disarms the bomb. He then orders Danny to take him to the rest of the fluid and forces Ozu to back off, Danny says he will not take him but Max begins threatening him. Pinhead is able to finish off a still alive Klaus by crushing his skull with a large object and a wounded Ninja is able to kill Max with a samurai sword. Max drops the beg with the puppets which Ozu grabs and takes off, Ninja dies and Danny promises they will take back the puppets, even if that means war. Trivia * Both Torch and Six shooters pictures are seen as the credits roll *This film is really set in the 1940's. Characters lenchara1t7d68chd8887ad.png|Andre Toulon|link=Andre Toulon lenchara1t7d68chd8.png|Danny Coogan|link=Danny Coogan lenchara1t7d6.png|Beth|link=Beth lenchara1.png|Uncle Len|link=Uncle Len lenchara1t7.png|Elma Coogan|link=Elma Coogan lenchara1t7d.png|Don Coogan|link=Don Coogan lenchara1t7d68.png|Max|link=Max lenchara1t7d68chd88.png|Klaus|link=Klaus lenchara1t7d68ch.png|Ozu|link=Ozu lenchara1t7d68chd888.png|Nozoki-ya|link=Nozoki-ya lenchara1t7d68chd8887.png|Buta |link=Buta lenchara1t7d68chd.png|Mr. Gifford|link=Mr. Gifford Puppets Orien125.png|Kahn|link=Oriental Puppet axispuppet127t7.png|Ninja|link=Ninja axispuppet1.png|Blade|link=Blade axispuppet127.png|Jester|link=Jester axispuppet127t7pin.png|Pinhead|link=Pinhead axispuppet127t.png|Tunneler|link=Tunneler axispuppet12.png|Leech Woman|link=Leech Woman axispuppetSix-Shooter1.png|Six-Shooter's arms|link=Six-Shooter Category:Movies Category:Prequel